tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Hole in Two" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Vanessa moving into the Spa Hotel Vanessa/Alexis/Trixie/Samantha) -- 17:17 <+Alexis|Ethan> A: *opens door* 17:17 <+Alexis|Ethan> A: Uh, hi? 17:17 * Trixie- gives Vanessa a once-over. 17:17 <@Samantha|> *runs up to Vanessa* Hey, Van! :D 17:17 <@Samantha|> *hugs* 17:17 <+Alexis|Ethan> A: *is pushed aside* <.< 17:17 Alexis|Ethan has changed nick to Ethan13 17:17 <+Vanessa|> *slowly walks in* 17:17 <+Vanessa|> Um... 17:17 <+Vanessa|> Hey, guys... 17:18 <+Trixie-> So you're on our team now. 17:18 <@Samantha|> Hey, BESTIE. ;) 17:18 <+Vanessa|> *nervously chuckles* I was never that great at introductions. 17:18 <@Samantha|> Oh, no worries! 17:18 <+Alexis|> A simple 'hey' is fine. No worries. 17:18 <+Trixie-> Yeah. What they said! 17:19 <+Vanessa|> *sets her bags down* Well, great! I hope we can get along. 17:19 <@Samantha|> Say, Vanessa... 17:19 <@Samantha|> There's two boys and four girls. 17:19 <@Samantha|> Are you thinking what I'm thinking? xD 17:19 <+Vanessa|> *blinks* 17:19 <+Vanessa|> Not really? o.o 17:19 <@Samantha|> Um, we'll just talk about that later! xD 17:19 <@Samantha|> Unfortunately, I have some bad news. :( 17:19 <@Samantha|> See, the girls' room only has three beds. 17:19 <@Samantha|> And, well, they're all taken. :-/ 17:20 <@Samantha|> So you'll have to sleep with the boys. :( 17:20 <@Samantha|> I'll lead you there. :D 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> -- DIRK/RYAN/VANESSA -- 17:20 <+Vanessa|> Oh, well, that's cool. I can- 17:20 <+Vanessa|> ... 17:20 * Ryan13 wakes up and yawns. 17:20 <+Vanessa|> ...... 17:20 * Dirk\ it sitting on his bed 17:20 * Ryan13 puts in contacts. 17:20 * Vanessa| stares at Ryan. 17:20 <+Vanessa|> WAIT. 17:20 * Ryan13 blinks. 17:20 <@Ryan13> AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 17:20 * Ryan13 falls off bed. 17:21 <+Vanessa|> I have to share a cabin with HIM?! 17:21 <@Ryan13> WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? 17:21 <+Dirk\> I thought this was the guys side of the room? 17:21 <+Vanessa|> (room*) 17:21 <@Ryan13> Yeah, and the VILLAINS! 17:21 <@Ryan13> You're not a Villain! 17:21 <@Ryan13> Well... 17:21 <@Ryan13> I mean, not game-wise. 17:21 <+Vanessa|> I got switched over to this team last night. *grumbles* 17:21 <+Dirk\> Last I checked you were a girl 17:21 <@Ryan13> No WAY. 17:21 <@Ryan13> Is Chris TRYING to eliminate me? 17:21 <+Vanessa|> And APPARENTLY, I have to sleep here since there's no room in the girls' room. 17:21 <+Vanessa|> So... :/ 17:22 <@Ryan13> GREAT. 17:22 <+Vanessa|> Let's jsut TRY to get along for once, hmm? 17:22 * Ryan13 rolls eyes. 17:22 <@Ryan13> As long as you keep out of my space, fine. 17:22 <+Dirk\> Speaking of girls, am I the one who has to say there is a total gender disadvantage? 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> -- Heroes' side (Mess hall) -- 17:22 * Ethan13 sighs. 17:22 <+Ethan13> I miss Vanessa... D: 17:22 * Candy| sighs. 17:22 <+Candy|> I feel bad. D: 17:22 <+Alex|> We've already lost half of out team, and it's only the fourth day! 17:23 <+Candy|> Yeah :( 17:23 <+Ethan13> Which means we need to win this challenge. 17:23 <+Candy|> We totally have to win from here on out! 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome back to the beach, campers! 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Fun and relaxing, but unfortunately, today's challenge WON'T be a beach party. 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Remember last season, when teams had to dig up wooden pieces and put them together to assemble TD winners DJ and Beth? 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> This season's challenge is based off that one! 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Except, instead of the Heroes having SHOVELS... 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> *walks over to a large truck* THEY HAVE THIS. *pats it* 17:25 <+Trixie-> What?!? :@ 17:25 <@Samantha|> Are you kidding me, Chris?! 17:25 <@Samantha|> We WON last time. 17:25 <@Samantha|> They LOST. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys are THREE PLAYERS ahead. :@ 17:25 <@Samantha|> We should get the advantage! 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Deal with it! 17:26 <+Alexis|> But you MADE it that way! 17:26 <@Ryan13> Ugh. 17:26 <@Ryan13> <.< 17:26 <+Dirk\> This sucks. 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> I know! 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Meanwhile, Villains! 17:26 <+Candy|> Haha, thanks Chris! ^_^ 17:26 <+Trixie-> Lame. -.- 17:26 * Vanessa| spots Ethan and waves at him, smiling. 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Here are your shovels! *tosses to Vanessa, Ryan, Alexis, Dirk, Trixie, and Samantha* 17:26 <+Trixie-> *catches shovel* Ow! 17:27 * Vanessa| catches it. 17:27 <+Alexis|> *gets hit by her shovel and falls to the ground* 17:27 * Dirk\ catches the shovel 17:27 <+Dirk\> This challenge is totally bogus. 17:27 * Vanessa| helps Alexis to her feet. 17:27 <@Samantha|> *laughs at Alexis* 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Your task today is to find season 1 and 2 runner-ups, Leshawna and OWEN! 17:27 <+Alexis|> Thank you, Vanessa..... *scowls at Samantha* >.> 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Heroes get Owen, Villains get Leshawna. 17:27 <@Ryan13> But Owen's huge! 17:27 <@Samantha|> LEshawna?! 17:27 <@Ryan13> That isn't fair! 17:28 <+Candy|> ....Owen is kinda large..... 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Ryan. Life's not fair. 17:28 <+Trixie-> No fair, why them?! That'll be like 18 parts! :@ 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 17:28 <+Candy|> But Leshawna's bottom and boobs..... 17:28 <@Samantha|> No one wants to see her ugly kumquats again. -_- 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> -- HEROIC HAMSTERS -- 17:28 * Ethan13 hops into truck. 17:28 <+Ethan13> Who knows how to drive? 17:28 <+Alex|> Shot gun! 17:28 <+Ethan13> I failed my driver's test. 17:28 <+Ethan13> D: 17:28 * Candy| jumps into truck. 17:28 <+Candy|> uh.. I was pretty good at the carriage pushing? 17:29 * Candy| gets into driver's seat. 17:29 <+Ethan13> Uhhh, okay. 17:29 * Ethan13 moves to the back. 17:29 <+Ethan13> Let's go! 17:29 * Candy| starts truck and drives. 17:29 <+Ethan13> If we find any pieces, we have our shovels. 17:29 <+Ethan13> ... 17:29 <+Ethan13> Wait. 17:29 <+Ethan13> We don't have any shovels. 17:29 * Candy| applies the brakes. 17:29 <+Ethan13> HOW DOES CHRIS EXPECT US TO DIG THEM? 17:29 <+Candy|> We don't D: 17:29 <+Ethan13> Aw, crap! 17:29 <+Alex|> We have our hands! 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> *a large hand comes out of the front of the truck, revealing that it's a BULLDOZER* 17:30 <+Ethan13> ... 17:30 <+Ethan13> Or that works. :D 17:30 <+Candy|> Awesome! ^_^ 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VILLAINOUS VULTURES -- 17:30 <@Samantha|> UGH. 17:30 <@Samantha|> Can you do ANYTHING right?! :@ 17:30 <@Samantha|> @Trixie 17:30 <@Ryan13> Guys. 17:30 * Vanessa| starts to shovel. 17:30 <+Dirk\> Those lousy heroes get a bulldozer, what is that? 17:31 <+Trixie-> Leave me alone! :@ 17:31 * Dirk\ starts to shovel up the sand 17:31 <@Ryan13> GUYS! 17:31 <@Ryan13> Hello? 17:31 <@Ryan13> No complaining, no insulting. 17:31 <@Ryan13> We may be Villains, but we are ALSO winners. 17:31 <@Ryan13> So, let's get digging. 17:31 * Ryan13 grabs a shovel. 17:31 <@Samantha|> Um. 17:31 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I'm unhappy about being away from Ethan and the other Hamsters, but if I can show the Vultures that I'm a hard worker and a good teammate... yes, even to Ryan... I think I can win them over too. I think. 17:31 <@Samantha|> We'll get to digging as soon as Alexis gets to steppin'. :@ 17:31 * Ryan13 starts digging. 17:31 <@Samantha|> She's been doing absolutely nothing these past few minutes. >.> 17:31 <+Alexis|> Hey!!! 17:31 <+Alexis|> -_- 17:32 * Vanessa| hits something as she's shovelling. 17:32 <+Alexis|> ... *starts digging* 17:32 <+Vanessa|> Guys, I found something! 17:32 <@Ryan13> Awesome! 17:32 <+Dirk\> What is it? 17:32 * Ryan13 hits something too. 17:32 * Vanessa| pulls out a piece of Leshawna. 17:32 <@Ryan13> Hey, so did I! 17:32 <@Ryan13> We're really making progress, Villains. :3 17:32 <+Vanessa|> Alright! :D 17:32 <@Samantha|> We'd be making more progress if... you know. 17:32 * Dirk\ continues to dig 17:32 * Alexis| continues digging. 17:32 <+Alexis|> Samantha, what have YOU found? >.> 17:32 <@Samantha|> We weren't being held down by TWO PIECES OF DEAD WEIGHT. 17:32 * Trixie- 's pile of sand slides back into her hole. 17:33 <@Samantha|> I have found that you two are incompetent. :) 17:33 <+Dirk\> I can't find a thing. *rolls eyes* 17:33 <+Alexis|> WELL THAT ISN'T LESHAWNA NOW IS IT? 17:33 <+Alexis|> Now keep digging! 17:33 <@Ryan13> We NEED to get along! 17:33 <@Ryan13> Or the Heroes are going to trample us! 17:33 <+Alexis|> Ryan, she literally STARTS everything. 17:33 <+Trixie-> I haven't done a thing! Samantha's being SO annoying. 17:33 <+Trixie-> >.> 17:33 <@Samantha|> ME? 17:33 <@Ryan13> You're ALL being annoying. :@ 17:33 <+Vanessa|> ... *notices the Hamsters' truck* Is that a BULLDOZER they have?! 17:33 * Ryan13 continues shovelling. 17:33 <@Ryan13> UGH. 17:33 <@Ryan13> Great! 17:34 <@Ryan13> We're totally going to lose! 17:34 <+Trixie-> Yeah, YOU! :@ 17:34 * Trixie- shoves Samantha. 17:34 <@Samantha|> :o 17:34 <@Ryan13> :o 17:34 <+Vanessa|> Stay positive, guys. We can do this! 17:34 <@Samantha|> HEY! :@ 17:34 <@Ryan13> GUYS! 17:34 <+Alexis|> ._. 17:34 * Dirk\ continues shoveling and finds something 17:34 <@Samantha|> *tackles Trixie to the ground* 17:34 <+Dirk\> Um.. you guys? 17:34 * Vanessa| continues shoveling. 17:34 * Alexis| awkwardly goes back to shoveling... :| 17:34 <+Dirk\> I think I found something. 17:34 <+Trixie-> *rolls around with Samantha into a ditch* 17:34 <+Trixie-> Ah! 17:34 <+Vanessa|> ... GUYS! 17:34 <@Samantha|> AH!! 17:34 * Vanessa| seperates Samantha and Trixie. 17:34 <+Vanessa|> Work together! 17:34 <+Vanessa|> >.> 17:35 <@Ryan13> Yeah! 17:35 <@Ryan13> This is RIDICULOUS. 17:35 <+Trixie-> >.> 17:35 <@Samantha|> >.> 17:35 <@Samantha|> Whatever. :@ 17:35 * Alexis| hits something. 17:35 <+Alexis|> Hey, what's this? 17:35 <+Trixie-> *shovels as far away from Samantha as possible* 17:35 <@Ryan13> Cool. 17:35 <@Ryan13> Alexis found something! 17:35 * Dirk\ pulls out a part of Leshawna from the ground. 17:35 <@Ryan13> We're totally on the right track! :D 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> -- HEROIC HAMSTERS -- 17:36 <@Samantha|> *gets away from Alexis and Trixie* 17:36 <+Vanessa|> Alright Alexis! *high-fives her* 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> -- HEROIC HAMSTERS -- 17:36 * Candy| begins driving. 17:36 * Candy| raises crane. 17:36 <+Candy|> WE HAVE TO HURRY 17:36 * Ethan13 hops out and begins digging with hands. 17:36 <+Ethan13> WHOA! 17:36 <+Ethan13> This is a BIG piece of Owen! 17:36 * Candy| lowers crane into sand. 17:36 * Ethan13 tosses it into truck. 17:36 <+Candy|> That's his abdomen. 17:36 <+Candy|> I found a leg, guys! :D 17:36 <+Candy|> Alex...? 17:37 * Candy| drives a little bit more, and runs into something. 17:37 <+Candy|> :-o 17:37 <+Candy|> this one is heavy. :O 17:37 * Candy| gets out of truck and digs. 17:37 * Ethan13 runs to the front of the truck. 17:37 * Ethan13 digs with her. 17:37 <+Ethan13> Alex! 17:37 <+Candy|> It's his head! :O 17:37 <+Candy|> Alex!? 17:37 <+Ethan13> You okay, buddy? 17:37 * Ethan13 hops over to the front of the truck. 17:37 <+Ethan13> :| 17:37 <+Ethan13> Candy... 17:37 <+Ethan13> Uhhh... 17:37 <+Candy|> Man, that cheese really did a number on him. 17:38 <+Candy|> Yeah? 17:38 <+Ethan13> Alex sort of passed out. 17:38 <+Candy|> :| 17:38 <+Ethan13> And is completely white. :| 17:38 <+Candy|> ...Well what do we do? D: 17:38 * Ethan13 checks for a pulse. 17:38 <+Ethan13> He's still alive, if that counts for anything. 17:38 <+Ethan13> But we need to rush him to the medical tent. 17:38 <+Candy|> Well.... we should alert Chris. 17:38 <+Ethan13> Agh! But what about the challenge?! 17:38 <+Candy|> Well...we can't just leave him here to die D: 17:38 <+Candy|> But we also can't afford to lose anyone else 17:38 <+Candy|> :( 17:38 <+Ethan13> One of us needs to take him. 17:39 <+Ethan13> ... 17:39 <+Ethan13> Or. 17:39 <+Candy|> Or? 17:39 <+Ethan13> Well, last season, Laurie got seriously injured. 17:39 <+Ethan13> And won immunity... 17:39 * Candy| kicks sand, revealing an arm. 17:39 <+Ethan13> Sooo. 17:39 <+Alex|> (sorry, mom needed to use the comp) 17:39 <+Ethan13> Say the whole team gets SERIOUSLY INJURED? 17:39 <+Ethan13> ;) 17:39 <+Candy|> :o 17:39 <+Candy|> Yeah! 17:39 <+Ethan13> Here! 17:39 <+Ethan13> Drive the truck over my finger! 17:40 <+Ethan13> :D 17:40 <+Candy|> I can't intentionally hurt you. D: 17:40 <+Ethan13> Okay, uh... 17:40 <+Ethan13> FAKE that you drove it over my finger! 17:40 <+Candy|> I'm... I'm a hero! D: 17:40 <+Ethan13> By accident 17:40 <+Ethan13> And then, and then... 17:40 * Candy| steps lightly on Alex's finger. 17:40 <+Candy|> :( 17:40 <+Ethan13> I'll... 17:40 <+Ethan13> Uhhhhhhhhhh. I'll....... 17:40 <+Candy|> Just punch me :'( 17:40 <+Candy|> Punch me squre in the face :'( 17:40 <+Ethan13> Pretend to accidentally throw sand in your face! 17:40 <+Candy|> Just don't mess up my hair. D: 17:40 * Candy| throws sand in eyes. 17:40 <+Ethan13> And then you start coughing and act like you're dehydrated! 17:41 <+Candy|> Oh.. you were joking? 17:41 <+Candy|> OWWW! D: 17:41 <+Ethan13> :| 17:41 * Candy| coughs and falls into the sand. 17:41 <+Ethan13> CHRIS. 17:41 <+Ethan13> CHRIS!! 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VILLAINS -- 17:41 * Candy| pretends to have fainted. 17:41 <+Vanessa|> *looks at the Hamsters team and blinks* What the heck... :| 17:41 * Ryan13 continues digging. 17:41 * Ryan13 pants. 17:41 <@Ryan13> Is anyone else planning on helping? <.< 17:41 <+Alexis|> What's wrong, Vanessa? 17:41 <+Dirk\> This is hopeless. We'll never be able to beat a team with a bulldozer. 17:41 <+Trixie-> Ugh, I can't find anything! :@ 17:41 * Ryan13 throws shovel to the ground. 17:41 <+Vanessa|> Uh... nothing. *goes back to digging* 17:41 <@Samantha|> We're trying, Ryan. 17:41 <@Samantha|> >.> 17:41 <@Ryan13> Maybe if you STOP complaining! @Dirk 17:42 <@Samantha|> *continues digging* 17:42 <+Alexis|> Okay... Good. 17:42 * Trixie- drops her shovel and storms in a random direction, then trips over something. 17:42 <+Trixie-> Ah! 17:42 <@Ryan13> And maybe if YOU THREE quit arguing! 17:42 <@Ryan13> Agh! 17:42 <@Ryan13> It's like I'm on a team of MORONS. 17:42 <+Trixie-> Oh! 17:42 <@Ryan13> :@ 17:42 <+Alexis|> Ryan. 17:42 <+Alexis|> Let's not insult each other. 17:42 <+Alexis|> :) 17:42 <+Alexis|> *taunt* 17:42 * Trixie- brushes over the object and notices it is a piece of Leshawna. 17:42 * Ryan13 growls. 17:42 <+Trixie-> Guys, I found some booty! 17:42 <@Samantha|> Exactly what Alexis said! 17:42 <@Ryan13> :o 17:42 <@Ryan13> Perfect! 17:42 * Ryan13 continues digging. 17:42 <+Dirk\> You go, Trixie! 17:42 <@Ryan13> All we need now are the head and the earrings. 17:42 <+Candy|> (EXCUSE ME AS I DIE @KG) 17:42 <+Alexis|> YOU FOUND SOME MONEY!?!? 17:42 <@Ryan13> And a few other things. 17:42 * Dirk\ starts digging again. 17:43 <@Ryan13> But great progress! 17:43 * Ryan13 continues digging. 17:43 <+Trixie-> It's sooooooooooooooo heavy, though. Dirk, can you coe over and help? :3 17:43 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) Being on this team reminds me of my babysitting days. Except the toddlers I looked after back then actually got along sometimes. 17:43 <+Dirk\> Uh, um- sure? 17:43 <+Trixie-> Thaaaanks! 17:43 * Ryan13 glares at Dirk and continues digging. 17:43 <@Samantha|> *glares at Trixie and Dirk* 17:43 * Vanessa| hits something as she digs. 17:43 * Dirk\ walks over to Trixie and picks it up 17:43 <@Samantha|> (conf) I don't like it. >.> 17:43 <@Samantha|> Dirk. 17:43 <+Trixie-> Wow, you're really strong. 17:43 <@Samantha|> I think Trixie can handle it by herself, haha. 17:43 * Ryan13 pulls out an earring. 17:43 <+Trixie-> Thanks! :) 17:43 <@Samantha|> :p 17:43 <+Trixie-> >.> 17:43 <+Vanessa|> *pulls out a big ring* Is this an earring or a bracelet? :| Either way, found something! 17:44 <@Ryan13> Hey! 17:44 <@Ryan13> That's the other earring! 17:44 <@Ryan13> Great work, Vanessa. :D 17:44 <@Ryan13> ... 17:44 <@Ryan13> I mean. 17:44 <@Ryan13> Pffft. 17:44 <+Dirk\> Oh- okay. Sorry Trixie. 17:44 <@Ryan13> Whatever. >.> 17:44 <@Samantha|> She forgives you, Dirk 17:44 * Dirk\ drops the part of Leshawna and goes back to digging 17:44 <@Samantha|> *picks up the part* 17:44 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) Ryan is acting nice to me...?! He's GOTTA be up to something. Either that, or he bumped his head and turned into BIZARRO Ryan. 17:45 * Alexis| continues digging. 17:45 * Ryan13 grabs Leshawna's final arm. 17:45 <@Ryan13> Yes! 17:45 <@Ryan13> We've got it, team! 17:45 <+Trixie-> (conf) Samantha is such a little... ugh! What happened to our "alliance"?! :@ She has to get voted off, like, NOW. >.> 17:45 <@Ryan13> Now, to assemble the parts. :D 17:45 <+Alexis|> That's..... everything? :| @Ryan 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, campers! 17:45 <@Samantha|> (conf) Don't get me wrong; our alliance is still on. However, Dirk needs to buzz off. Immediately. >.> 17:45 * Alex| wakes up. 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Judging from your progress... 17:45 <+Alex|> Oops, sorry guys! I guess I kinda...took a nap during that challenge. :D 17:46 <+Ethan13> ... 17:46 <+Ethan13> <. 17:46 <+Ethan13> <.<* 17:46 <+Candy|> .... :| 17:46 <+Candy|> Alex! 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> The Villains completed Leshawna while the Heroes did nothing! 17:46 <+Ethan13> But we're injured! 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> SO., 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> It's clear to me. 17:46 <+Candy|> I HAVE SAND IN MYE EYES AND I CAN'T SEE 17:46 <+Candy|> D: 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> ............ THAT THE HEROES WIN INVINCIBILITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:46 <@Ryan13> ... 17:46 <+Candy|> Yay! :D 17:46 <@Ryan13> what. 17:46 <+Trixie-> ... WHAT?! 17:46 <+Dirk\> Huh?! 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry! 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> They're all injured! 17:46 <+Alexis|> .... How does that even make sense? 17:46 <@Samantha|> How?! 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> And I can't afford any lawsuits! 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> :3 17:46 <+Alexis|> Alex isn't injured!! :@ 17:46 <+Trixie-> What? 17:46 <+Candy|> I have sand in my EYES 17:46 <@Samantha|> We actually did something! :@ 17:47 <+Vanessa|> You just make up the rules as you go along, don't you? >~> @Chris 17:47 <+Candy|> It ruined my make-up :( 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> And to the Villains, meet me at the campfire ceremony. 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> You're totally sending someone home. xD 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:47 <@Ryan13> Great, people! 17:47 <@Ryan13> We are STILL losing! 17:47 <@Ryan13> What is WRONG with all of you? >.> 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Cast in your votes, Villains. One of you is going bye-bye! 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, gang! 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> The only one of you that didn't get a vote today was... TRIXIE! 17:51 * ChrisMcLean tosses a marshmallow to Trixie. 17:51 <+Trixie-> REALLY?! 17:52 <+Trixie-> :D 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes, really. >.> 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up... 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Alexis and Ryan! 17:52 <@Samantha|> Um, I think you're forgetting someone. 17:52 <@Ryan13> :D 17:52 <+Alexis|> Naturally. -w- 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> *sigh* And Samantha. 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, for the bottom two; Dirk and Vanessa. 17:52 <+Candy|> :o 17:52 <+Vanessa|> *gulps* 17:53 <@Samantha|> Knew it! 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> ............................ 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> And...................... 17:53 <+Dirk\> *eye roll* 17:53 <+Trixie-> :( 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> ......... since Vanessa got voted against by Trixie and Samantha..................... 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> ....................... and DIRK got voted against by Alexis and Vanessa.................... 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> THEY'RE BOTH GOING HOME!! 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> ^_^ 17:53 <@Ryan13> :-O 17:53 <+Trixie-> ... WHAT!?!? 17:53 <+Dirk\> What?! 17:53 <@Samantha|> YES!! 17:53 <+Alexis|> WHAT!? 17:53 <@Samantha|> I mean, awwww. :( 17:53 <+Dirk\> No way! 17:53 * Vanessa| stands up. 17:53 <@Ryan13> Are you SERIOUS? 17:53 <+Vanessa|> I understand. I'm the newbie here. 17:53 <+Vanessa|> I don't fit. 17:54 <@Ryan13> Vanessa is the only one that did ANYTHING today! 17:54 <+Dirk\> I object! 17:54 <+Alexis|> That's what I'm saying... 17:54 <@Ryan13> You guys have some SERIOUS nerve. :@ 17:54 <+Vanessa|> ... *smiles at Ryan* Thanks. 17:54 <@Ryan13> You're... welcome? 17:54 <@Ryan13> I guess. :| 17:54 * Ryan13 clears throat. 17:54 <@Ryan13> Okay, well. 17:54 <@Ryan13> Flush 'em. 17:54 <+Trixie-> Dirk!! 17:54 <+Trixie-> :( 17:54 <+Alexis|> Plus, Dirk has been a mindless Trixie-distraction ever since he got here. 17:54 <+Trixie-> :@ 17:55 <+Trixie-> At least he's hot. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME -- 17:55 <+Alexis|> WE NEED YOU FULLY FOCUSED! 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Any final words? 17:55 <+Dirk\> This is so lame. 17:55 <+Vanessa|> Wait, we're getting flushed at the same time? :| 17:55 <+Vanessa|> My only regret is not seeing Ethan one last time... 17:55 <+Dirk\> I don't need this show anyways! My dad will forgive me! Eventually. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, you'll see him soon, Vanessa! 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> I promise you that! ;) 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> *flushes* 17:56 <+Vanessa|> Huh? What does that MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAaaaaan.... 17:56 <+Dirk\> AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> And that's the end of Day 4 on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains! 17:56 <@Samantha|> (conf) Like I said earlier, you can't succeed in the game with relationships. I didn't vote for Dirk tonight, but it's in Team Samlexie's best interests for him to go home. Vanessa was a huge threat, but she there was no chance of her getting to the finals with me around. Things are looking up! :D 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> The Villains are down to 4, while the Heroes are down to 3. 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be the next camper voted off? 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here on... 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL DRAMA! 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> HEROES VS. VILLAINS!! 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- H H H